


Gold and Ebony and Ivory

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: “Remove fucking hand.”“He meant no harm.”Castus took a small step back, hands lifted in a gesture of peace. “Apologies.”Agron was still glaring, and Nasir looked at him and cautiously rested a hand on his arm.After looking back and forth between the two a few times, Castus sighed and shook his head. “You are a lucky man,” he said, meeting Agron’s eyes.Agron’s back relaxed and his shoulders sank as his hands fell to his side. He cast a quick look at Nasir and a small, almost embarrassed smile formed on his face. “I am.”





	Gold and Ebony and Ivory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tales_and_Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_and_Chains/gifts), [severity_softly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/gifts).



> Based on the idea what might have been if Castus hadn’t been a dick about Agron being from east of the Rhine. Because let’s admit it, he is hot.

“Remove fucking hand.”

“He meant no harm.”

Castus took a small step back, hands lifted in a gesture of peace. “Apologies.”

Agron was still glaring, and Nasir looked at him and cautiously rested a hand on his arm.

After looking back and forth between the two a few times, Castus sighed and shook his head. “You are a lucky man,” he said, meeting Agron’s eyes.

Agron’s back relaxed and his shoulders sank as his hands fell to his side. He cast a quick look at Nasir and a small, almost embarrassed smile formed on his face. “I am.”

Castus nodded and lifted his cup. Nasir lifted his in return, then both looked at Agron.

“I find myself empty-handed,” Agron said, his smile growing into a small grin although he was still looking at Castus with a trace of distrust in his eyes.

“Peace,” Castus said again. “Let us share drink instead of dark looks.”

He left, and Nasir squeezed Agron’s arm. Agron looked down at his lover and sighed.

“You have no reason for distrust,” Nasir assured him and rested one hand on Agron’s cheek with a smile.

Agron stared at him for a moment, then he leaned forward for a kiss. They parted with a smile, and found Castus waiting with an amphora and an empty cup.

“Would you still share wine?” He asked.

Castus offered Agron the cup, and the latter took it with a nod. “Gratitude.”

As they drank, the feast around them quickly became louder and more exuberant, and fragments of a song that featured a lot of genitals drifted through the atrium. A half-naked woman stumbled into Agron and looked up at his face with a dark come-hither look, presenting her breasts in a not-so-suggestive manner. Agron leaned back and gently shoved her away trying to not look disgusted, and the woman tried the same with Nasir, who also leaned away from her. Castus showed a similar reaction, and she huffed and withdrew with a pout to look for more willing company.

Howling laughter and raucous talk rendered a conversation almost impossible.

“You know of more quiet location?” Castus asked, lifting his voice until he was almost yelling.

Agron and Nasir exchanged a quick look, then Agron jerked his head, and the other two followed him into the house and down the stairs. Having reached the room that Agron and Nasir inhabited, Agron pulled the curtain close that served as a door, and sighed.

Nasir sat down onto the bed and Agron sat down next to him while Castus settled down cross-legged on the ground.

As they drank, Castus kept them entertained with anecdotes from his time at sea, until at one point cast a look into the amphora. “Wine is running low,” he said. “Should I provide more?”

Agron emptied his cup. “Gratitude.”

Castus left to get another amphora, and Nasir emptied his wine. He was well into his cups by now and sat up on his knees to look at Agron. Agron, who knew that Nasir was slowly approaching the point of being drunk and what it meant, just smiled at him as Nasir slung his arms around Agron’s neck.

They were still kissing feverishly when Castus came back, remaining unaware of him for the moment until Castus cleared his throat. They quickly leaned away from each other.

“Would you rather have privacy?” Castus asked and held out the amphora.

“Enter,” Agron said and waved him over while Nasir wiped the back of his hand across his lower lip with an embarrassed smile. “Let us get drunk in peaceful company.”

The three of them proceeded towards their goal, although to the amusement of both Agron and Castus, Nasir reached that state much faster than the other two.

He swayed a tiny bit as he smiled at Castus over the rim of his cup. “You are very easy on the eyes,” he said, and then almost choked on the wine he had been sipping. He hastily shook his head as he looked at Agron. “Apologies.”

Agron stared at him for a moment before his eyes softened. He huffed out a little chuckle and draped an arm around Nasir’s shoulders. Nasir leaned close again for a kiss, a kiss that quickly heated up, fuelled by alcohol.

As they parted, Castus surreptitiously adjusted his crotch. Nasir noticed it anyway and pulled Agron into another heated kiss. When he leaned back he looked back and forth between Agron and Castus a few times.

“He _is_ easy on the eye, is he not?” He asked Agron.

After a moment, Agron looked at Castus who uncomfortably adjusted his position and seemed ready to bolt.

“He is,” Agron admitted after a moment and took a sip of wine.

“Gratitude,” Castus said quickly and got up. “Thank you for pleasant company. I think I should take to my bed.”

Agron saluted him with his cup, and the Cilician all but fled the room.

Agron grinned, put his cup down and pushed Nasir onto his back while kissing him passionately. And while Nasir was more than willing, alcohol had already taken its toll on his body so they had to give up making love as a lost cause.

* * *

When Agron awoke the next morning Nasir was already gone from the bed, and rubbing his temples he left the bed as well.

He eventually found Nasir in the atrium, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He looked miserable, and Agron sat down next to him with a mildly worried frown.

“Nasir?”

Nasir shook his head.

“Free your mind,” Agron said gently.

Nasir took a deep breath and shook his head again. He did not meet Agron’s eyes as he spoke. “I find myself ashamed of my words,” he said.

“Your words?”

“Words spoken last night.” He finally looked up with pleading eyes. “I would never break trust with you. The Cilician may look like a god,” here he reached out and caressed Agron’s cheek, “but he is not you.”

Agron narrowed his eyes for a moment, but as he looked at Nasir’s face, they softened again. “He is of a form,” he said and rested his hand on Nasir’s cheek. “And I believe you. I know you would not break trust with me.”

Nasir huffed out a sigh of relief and leaned against Agron’s shoulder.

As if summoned by their thoughts, Castus chose that moment to leave the building through a door on the other side of the atrium, blinking blearily into the sun.

The two watched as he walked towards the basin, where he got rid of his headdress before shedding his vest and shirt. He lowered himself to the ground and plunged head and upper body into the cool water. After a moment he straightened up again, spurted out some water and wiped the droplets out of his eyes.

The ebony skin glinted in the sun as rivulets of water ran down his chest and arms, caressing well-shaped muscles.

“We are staring,” Agron muttered under his breath.

Nasir nodded mutely.

As he dropped his hands Castus noticed the two pairs of eyes on him, and a lopsided smirk appeared on his face. He got up and arched his back, holding his face into the sun as he waited for it to dry his skin. A ragged, ugly scar adorned his back, running from the right shoulder down to his left hip.

“I wonder what caused it,” Nasir whispered.

“He is a pirate,” Agron replied softly. “Yet it looks as if that blow almost killed him.”

“Thank the gods it didn’t,” Nasir replied absentmindedly, and then cleared his throat. “Apologies.”

“None needed,” Agron gave back. “I may harbour a small amount of jealousy towards your attention on the man, but I bear him no ill will.”

Castus picked up his shirt and slipped it on, then left the atrium without looking back, likely to find himself a morning meal.

“Come,” Agron said, got up and offered Nasir a hand. “Let us break fast as well.”

Nasir let himself be pulled onto his feet and followed Agron inside.

* * *

As it turned out, most of the rebels and pirates residing in the villa were exceptionally scuffproof, and last night’s feast continued as if it had not been interrupted by a day of duties and hangovers.

Agron and Nasir were in no mind to join the drunken ruckus and withdrew towards a corner of the atrium with plans on leaving once they had acquired some more wine. Help in that venture appeared in the form of a dark-skinned Cilician bearing another amphora.

“I greatly enjoyed last night’s company,” Castus said with a smile. “Would you care for more?”

Two very scantily glad women walked past, but were ignored.

“With pleasure,” Agron replied. “While I do enjoy feasting and drinks as much as any other of my brothers, I do not fancy myself having to shove half-naked women away for the rest of the evening.”

“You are of a form, and women are drawn to you.” Castus laughed and shook his head. “And here you remove yourself from their willing company?”

“If I favoured women it would be another matter entirely,” Agron said with a grin. “As it is, I enjoy your company more than that of drunken women flaunting their tits into my face.”

“Gratitude,” Castus replied. “Words well received.”

Once back in Agron’s and Nasir’s chamber Castus poured wine and they shared a drink after knocking their three cups together.

“Let us sit down together,” Nasir said then and lowered himself down to the ground.

Agron sat down next to him, and Castus took place opposite the two after putting the cork back into the amphora.

“Gratitude for sharing,” Nasir said after a sip of wine and gave Castus a warm smile.

“Sharing wine, or sharing company?” Castus asked with shy smile.

“Both,” Nasir replied and took another sip.

“Gratitude.”

Then Nasir looked up again with a low-lidded smile. “Yet I feel you would enjoy company more if it were only two of us.”

Castus nervously looked at Agron. “I would not break false words,” he said, very hesitantly. “Yet I also would not have Agron break my nose. I saw the look in his eyes when I touched your arm unknowing that you were spoken for already.”

Nasir smiled and put his cup down before leaning against Agron’s shoulder. “I did not mind your touch,” he said, then lowered his voice. “I would share affection, but not my heart.”

“I would not expect otherwise,” Castus said and cast Agron a nervous look.

“I count myself blessed,” Agron said, then he narrowed his eyes as if it had taken his mind this long to have processed Nasir’s words. “Share affection?”

Castus tensed.

“We agreed he is of a form,” Nasir replied with a smile. “Yet I would never break trust with you.”

“I know,” Agron replied. “And I agree.” His look on Castus was thoughtful, not angry, and the Cilician relaxed again.

“Grant me a boon,” Nasir said to Castus and leaned forward.

“Anything,” Castus said, almost too fast.

Nasir chuckled. “I would touch your skin in return. I have never laid hands upon skin so dark.”

“It would feel like any other man’s,” Castus replied slowly, but held his arm out nonetheless.

Nasir rested his fingers on Castus’ forearm and smiled. Then he reached out for Agron’s hand with his other hand, and placed that hand next to his own.

“Ebony, pale gold, and ivory bronzed by the sun,” Nasir said softly. “We are quite the jewel.”

Castus stared at the two hands on his arm for a second, then he jumped onto his feet.

“Apologies,” he said hastily, looking nervously at Agron as the latter got to his feet as well. “Yet I believe wine lies heavier on your tongue than thought.”

Nasir got up as well and intercepted Castus on his way to the door, watched by Agron who stood with his arms crossed. There was no anger on his face, yet mild confusion in his eyes.

“I meant no offence,” Nasir said and rested his hand against Castus’ upper arm. “I but spoke my thoughts as they came to me.”

“And he is not as far into his cups as you might think,” Agron added and sauntered over. “Believe me.”

Castus looked ready to bolt again, yet Agron showed no aggression so he did not move. And when Agron did move, it was to pull Nasir into a kiss. Castus stood frozen and stared, unable or unwilling to head for the door, or maybe both. Then Agron broke the kiss and let his lips trail down the side of Nasir’s neck, and Nasir dropped his head back with a low sound of pleasure.

Still not daring to move but seemingly unable to avert his eyes Castus remained where he was, until Agron looked up at him, his eyelids heavy, without stopping what his lips were doing.

Now Castus finally unfroze, and he took a hesitant step towards the two kissing men. He hesitated for another moment before he moved closer yet, and when Agron cast another look at him, he rested a cautious hand on the small of Nasir’s back.

Nasir exhaled softly through parted lips and arched his back into the touch. Emboldened, Castus took another step, and trapped Nasir between Agron’s body and his own. Agron now claimed Nasir’s lips again, and Nasir dropped his arms, his hands searching for those of Castus. He found them and placed them on his hips without breaking the kiss, and now Castus dared to lean closer, his breath now grazing Nasir’s ear.

Nasir was still holding Castus’ hands in place, and finally, Castus dared to lower his head to brush his lips in a cautious kiss across the skin of Nasir’s shoulder. Nasir hummed against Agron’s lips and ground his hips into those at his back. Now reassured that his attentions were not only tolerated but wanted, Castus returned the pressure with a soft gasp, and now had Nasir’s hips pressed against Agron’s with his own.

Agron broke the kiss with a sharp hiss and looked across Nasir’s shoulder at Castus. Their eyes met, for the duration of a heartbeat.

Then Agron went in for another heated, passionate kiss, and Castus removed his hands from Nasir’s body just as long as it took him to get rid of his headdress that he carelessly dropped beside him. Then his hands were back, this time roaming Nasir’s back and sides, and his lips found the side of Nasir’s neck. He kissed and softly nipped the skin, and Nasir moaned softly against Agron’s lips.

Without stopping what his lips were doing Castus now reached for the buckle of Nasir’s belt, and Nasir hastily broke the kiss to do the same to Agron. Leather fell and now there was only fabric between them so Nasir could feel both Agron’s and Castus’ arousal.

With a sound that was half hiss, half growl, Nasir spun around and captured Castus’ face between his hands. Grinding his backside into Agron’s groin he claimed Castus’ lips in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss that Castus returned after a tiny moment of frozen surprise. Now it was Agron’s turn to nip and kiss the skin on Nasir’s neck and shoulder, and Nasir’s sounds of pleasure became more urgent.

Agron’s hands wandered down Nasir’s body and began to untie the fabric that was wrapped around his hips, his lips still on Nasir’s neck. With deft fingers, albeit slightly shaky ones, he bared first Nasir and then himself, and as he pulled Nasir’s naked backside against his body again, Nasir broke the kiss with a gasp. 

For a moment, Castus just stood still and watched Nasir with heavy breaths, and then he began to hastily untie his belt so he could rid himself of his shirt and then his breeches. 

Pressing himself against Agron’s body at his back Nasir watched Castus undress with a toothy smile and wide eyes, while Agron now rested his chin on Nasir’s shoulder and watched Castus as well. 

“Do you like what your eyes behold?” Castus asked then, a slow smile on his face, and his deep voice even deeper now, low and silky. 

“You are well hung, Cilician,” Agron said with a crooked grin. 

Castus inclined his head with a smug little smile. 

Then Nasir held out his arms, and Castus stepped back into his embrace. They shared another hungry kiss, with Agron pressing against Nasir’s body from behind. His hands roamed golden skin, up his back and across shoulders before sliding down his arms. Once his fingers found Castus’ arms on Nasir’s, Agron closed his hands around them and pulled both of them in. Nasir was now as tightly wedged between the two other men as was possible, and Nasir broke the kiss and dropped his head against Agron’s shoulder with a hiss, eyes closed in bliss as a breathless laugh escaped him. 

“You are enjoying this...” Agron muttered into the skin of Nasir’s neck, his voice holding a smile.

“And if you say you do not,” Nasir replied, grinding his hips into Agron’s, “then your body reveals your words as lies.”

Agron grinned and gently bit down into Nasir’s shoulder. Nasir twisted his head so he could reach Agron’s lips, and as they kissed, Castus stepped away, just enough for him to still let his hands roam Nasir’s body. He had a warm, incredulous smile on his face. 

Just as Nasir was about to turn around to face Agron for a better angle Castus took hold of his hips, and Nasir pulled back with a hiss. Castus took a deep breath, his chest heaving, and slowly, went down onto his knees. 

A hoarse gasp escaped the young Syrian as Castus leaned forward, and Agron’s arms clamped around his chest while his teeth now grazed across Nasir’s shoulders and neck. 

Castus admired the offering before him just a moment before he opened his lips, and Nasir pressed his head into Agron’s shoulder with a growl as Castus swallowed him down. Caught helplessly in the gladiator’s strong arms Nasir closed his eyes and ground the crack of his arse against Agron’s cock. 

Castus pulled back to gulp down some air, then he looked up with a smile. “I have never tasted sweeter nectar,” he said, his voice deep and husky. 

He was about to lean forward again, but Nasir shook his head. 

“Enough,” he gasped. “I need you inside me…”

“Which one of us,” Agron muttered into his hair while his fingers toyed with Nasir’s nipples. 

“Both,” Nasir replied with a breathless grin, causing the other two men to laugh as well. 

“That is going to prove a fucking challenge,” Agron said and nipped Nasir’s earlobe. 

“Challenge is accepted,” Castus said and got up. 

Nasir eyed him with wild eyes and a greedy smile. 

“Come to bed,” the Cilician said in a voice as rich as molten honey. 

Castus settled down on the bed and Nasir fell down next to him, and Agron took the place at his other side. The two men exchanged a look and a smile over Nasir’s body, and then both their hands began to roam Nasir’s skin. 

Nasir was writhing under the attention of two pairs of hands, and reached out to rest his hands on the back of each man’s head. His fingers buried into short bristly strands on the right, and on his left rested on shaved skin that bore the barest hint of tightly wound curls. 

And with an urgent hum, he turned his head to the right and pulled Agron’s head down for a kiss. They toyed with each other’s lips for a moment before Nasir broke the kiss and turned his head to the left to do the same with Castus. 

All three of them were breathing heavy and fast now, and it was Castus who finally broke contact and sat up. 

“Oil,” he said in a low voice. 

Agron turned, reached out and pulled a small corked vial out from under the bed that he tossed to Castus with a smile. Castus caught it, inclined his head, and proceeded to coat his fingers in oil. Agron meanwhile took Nasir by the shoulders and turned him onto his side so they faced each other again. 

Then he reached down and pulled up Nasir’s left leg, and slung his own leg over it to keep it in place. The two kissed hungrily and their fingers scraped across each other’s skin while Castus now moved closer again. 

Nasir threw his head back with a gasp as Castus touched him. 

Castus pressed a kiss between Nasir’s shoulders with a hum, and Nasir let his breath escape with a long, drawn-out sigh. 

Since Nasir and Agron lay together every night it didn’t need much preparation, and as Castus withdrew his finger Nasir hissed at the loss of contact. 

“Turn around,” Castus whispered and gently pushed at Nasir’s hips. Nasir didn’t hesitate and rolled over onto his stomach, and Agron moved back a little to give him room. He let one hand roam up and down Nasir’s back as Castus cautiously settled between his legs. 

“Are you ready for me?” Castus asked, his voice the tiniest bit unsteady. 

As an answer, Nasir pushed himself up onto knees and elbows and spread his legs. 

A string of words in a rolling, foreign tongue escaped the dark man, but even without understanding the words, it was easy to discern their meaning. Nasir huffed out a breathless chuckle while Agron smiled as he sat up onto his knees. 

Castus moved closer, took hold of Nasir’s ass cheeks, and closed his eyes as he slowly moved towards his goal. 

Agron on the other hand reached out and took Nasir’s chin to lift his head. 

“I would look at your face,” he said, and Nasir smiled up at him. 

Castus now began to slide into Nasir’s body, and Nasir’s mouth fell open at the sensation. Agron kept his gaze locked with Nasir’s, his eyes widening as he breathed through gritted teeth while yet gently caressing Nasir’s cheek with the fingers of his other hand. 

“I have never seen your face like that,” Agron said and brushed his thumb across Nasir’s lower lip. “Maybe I should find a mirror next time we fuck like this so I can see that gaze upon me.”

Nasir sucked the thumb between his lips and caressed the tip with his tongue. It was all the invitation Agron needed. 

He let go of Nasir’s face only to move closer, and Nasir greedily eyed Agron’s cock in front of his face. He licked his lips and opened them as Agron buried the fingers of one hand into Nasir’s hair, all while Castus was moving inside him with slow and yet gentle thrusts. 

After all the time they had spent in each other’s arms Agron knew Nasir’s body like no other; he knew by heart how their bodies fitted together and what Nasir wanted and needed of him, but also where his limits lay and how far Agron could take him so he still took only pleasure. 

Castus kept his eyes on Agron’s face and as Agron began to fuck Nasir’s mouth, Castus let the other man set the pace. His lips parted, Agron looked down at his cock sliding in and out of Nasir’s mouth, his breath coming in harsh gasps interspersed with small, low moans. Ever so often Nasir would look up at him, dark eyes turned black with arousal, and Agron couldn’t help but shake his head with an incredulous smile. 

“You want more?” He asked softly. 

Nasir closed his eyes and sucked Agron’s cock as deep as he could get it. 

“Fuck him harder,” Agron rasped and let his head fall back. 

Castus closed his eyes and did just that, and Agron tightened his grip in Nasir’s hair while also resting the other against Nasir’s shoulder, so that Castus’ moves would not make him gag on Agron’s cock. 

For a time, the only sounds in the room were the harsh and heavy breaths of the two men and Nasir’s muffled hums around Agron’s cock. 

And suddenly Agron’s breaths lost their rhythm, and his thighs started to tremble with the effort of fighting the urge to fuck Nasir’s mouth in wild abandon. His breath hitched in his throat and he dropped his head back with a hoarse moan as he came into Nasir’s mouth. 

At this moment Castus could no longer hold himself back, and he started thrusting harder and faster after Agron had fallen back into the pillows piled up at the upper end of the bed. Propped up onto his elbows he watched Nasir being fucked for a moment before he leaned closer for a few heated kisses. 

Castus did not need much longer to finish, and he spent himself into Nasir’s body with a long, drawn out moan that petered out into a breathless huff. 

He stilled for a moment, breathing fast and heavy, before he cautiously pulled out. Nasir sank down onto the mattress with a low groan. 

While Castus was still trying to catch back his breath, Agron now reached out and cradled Nasir’s body against his own, Nasir’s back resting against his chest with his head resting against Agron’s shoulder and Agron’s legs on either side of Nasir’s. 

Nasir’s face was flushed, and his skin was slick with sweat, and he too was breathing heavily. Agron brushed a few strands of hair from Nasir’s face that were clinging to his cheeks, and dropped a soft kiss onto Nasir’s temple. Nasir smiled without opening his eyes. 

Castus looked at Agron now, and they just exchanged a smile and the barest hint of a nod before Castus moved closer again and knelt between Nasir’s legs. 

Nasir lifted his head, but dropped it again when Castus bend over his crotch.

Agron let his hands roam gently across Nasir’s chest and placed a few kisses on Nasir’s cheek and temple while Castus took him in as deeply as he could. Nasir’s breath was escaping him in hitched gasps, and his hands were groping helplessly for something to hold on. Agron took Nasir’s left hand in his own while his right still caressed Nasir’s chest and abdomen, and Nasir closed his fingers around that hand in an iron grip. 

Agron dropped another kiss onto Nasir’s cheek, and suddenly Nasir threw his head around with parted lips. Agron claimed his lips in an open-mouthed kiss, sucking gently at Nasir’s lower lip, and then Nasir had reached his point of no return. He moaned into the kiss as he came, and when Castus let go of his cock again he sank into Agron’s embrace, seemingly boneless and out of breath. 

Castus settled down again on Nasir’s other side and let his hands slide down Nasir’s chest in a gentle caress. “Are you satisfied?” He asked.

Nasir breathed out a chuckle without opening his eyes. “How could I not be?”

“You are a very considerate lover,” Agron said, his fingers toying idly with strands of Nasir’s hair. 

“So are you,” Castus replied, a smile on his lips. 

Both looked down at Nasir who was smiling in blissful, delicious exhaustion. 

After a moment of admiration Agron adjusted his position and settled down on his back. Nasir immediately curled up against his side and bedded his head on Agron’s shoulder. 

“I leave you to your rest,” Castus said softly and was about to leave the bed when Nasir reached out to touch his arm. 

“Stay,” he said without opening his eyes.

Castus gave Agron a questioning look, but Agron just smiled. So Castus shrugged, and got comfortable curling around Nasir’s body with Nasir’s back against his chest. 

Nasir was the first to fall asleep, but the other two soon followed.


End file.
